


A Nice Night In

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, Female Solo, Fingering, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sex Toys, Solo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim enjoys a nice night to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Night In

Tonight was going to be wonderful. Porrim had made herself a nice big meal, eating it at a leisurely pace in front of a good movie, and even indulged in a little ice-cream. Well, perhaps a bit more than a little, but it barely mattered, even if she had been watching her calories, which she had stopped doing as soon as she realized she did not care if she was not thinner than a strand of spaghetti, and rather liked eating. Although, she still made an effort to at least eat sort of healthily, a bit of fluff was fine, but she had no desire to get any bigger than that, so ice-cream was more a treat than an everyday thing. She waved the tangent out of her mind, getting back to the point she had been making to herself as she finished washing the dishes. It hardly mattered if she had gone a bit overboard, because she would be getting quite the workout tonight anyway. 

Finally, the chores were done. Dishes washed, things put away, house all in order, perfect. In all reality, it had taken only around twenty minutes, but Porrim hated cleaning up. She hovered in the kitchen for a few moments longer, trying to drink down as much water as she could, in order to get nice and hydrated, and setting a few glasses full of a mixture of water and just a bit of juice into the fridge so that they would be nice and cold when she needed them. The way she was planning to spend the night, she'd need something on tap to rejuvenate her and put a little energy back into her system. After all, the longer she could keep this up, the better the night would be!

Once that was prepared, she sauntered on up the stairs to her bedroom, taking only a short stop at the bathroom to grab a few towels, hips swaying and an excited smile spreading across her face. Ooh, she had been looking forward to this all day! She carefully shut and locked the door. She lived alone but hey, it just felt right, and good feelings were what she was going for, after all. After giving the power button on her laptop a little prod, leaving it for the moment to boot up, she fluffed up the pillows and smoothed her sheets, setting the pile of towels on one side of the bed. She spread one out, and then another for good measure, and left the third where it was. There. She was probably going to have to wash these sheets afterwards anyway, but may as well have some things on standby for cleanup and for...the tools of the trade, so to speak.

Speaking of which, she should really get those out. She hurried excitedly to her closet, tugging the door open and pulling out a few boxes from up on the shelves. After only a few moments of deliberation, she gleefully upended them over the bed, pouring them into a pile on the upper towel. She regarded the pile of toys with a small giggle, wondering just when she had gotten so many. Oh well, she supposed, these things tended to accumulate, especially where she was concerned. 

Now, it was time to get started, at long last. Porrim took a moment to recompose herself, then let her dress slip down her shoulders, over her stomach and off her legs, leaving her in only a lacy black and green pair of underwear, curling tattoos spilling over her body. Having earlier taken the liberty of removing all the various little bits of metal from all the various little holes they had rested in, from all around her body, after the decision that she just did not want to deal with them tonight, she was ready. 

Well, almost ready. She sat down in front of her laptop, opening up a single incognito window. One last preparation. A few taps of the keyboard later, and she had navigated to the page where she had left a few positively raunchy pictures of herself the previous night. Care had been taken to keep her face out of them, and all that, though she had left all her various jewelry in for these, but it seemed to have not had much effect on what she had been looking for. She scrolled down the page, sliding her eyes over the filthy comments people had left on the set of pictures. After a few minutes, her other hand had strayed over her body, rubbing at her nipples through the fabric of her bra, teasing them into stiff little nubs, and then trailed downwards, stroking at the little wet spot in her panties, expanding it and drawing a short huff from her lips. Just what she had needed. A little something to start her off, an appetizer, she could say.

She closed the browser and shut the laptop, taking a few more seconds in the chair, letting out a lusty little sigh as she teased at the surface of her undergarments. Time for the main course. She stood, and unclipped her bra, tossing it off to the side somewhere, and wiggled her panties off her hips, letting them fall down her legs and stepping out of them. Goodbye, sexy body prisons, hello sexy body. Porrim couldn't help but admire the reflection in the mirror sat atop her vanity, and struck a little pose, putting a hand on her hip, tilting her head, and pouting her lips. Mmm, if the Porrim in that mirror was another woman, she'd be pouring on the charm right now. To be able to take that home with her, up to bed... Well, nothing wrong with wanting to fuck yourself, was there? In fact, Porrim was going to do just that, so she was glad she found herself so stunningly attractive. 

With a flourish, crowned by a dramatic flip of the hair, Porrim sashayed over to bed, laying herself down, taking another look at the mirror. She gave her reflection a seductive little purr, making a little clawing motion at it. Wow, that was one pretty lady.

At last, she laid her head back, sinking into the comfortable bed with a sigh. This was going to be absolutely divine. Porrim just loved spending nights by herself. Teasingly, she ran one fingertip around her nipple, poking at it, and finally moving in to give it a little pinch, hissing softly. Her other hand came up to give some attention to the other breast, and she pinched and pulled to her heart's delight, cupping her chest in her hands and letting out the occasional moan. One set of fingers crept lower, and the other had to pick up the slack, alternating between either side of her chest, trying to keep that wonderful little tingle that came from being pinched going. The second wiggled between her legs, running up and down her labia, dipping just the barest amount into her warm, wet insides. She kept it up for a little while, until she was squirming needily, having to hold herself back from letting those naughty little fingers slip inside. Foreplay was important, and Porrim was not one to skimp on it.

Though, now it was time to indulge a little more. With a soft groan of delight, she pushed a finger into herself, following it up with another, and then another, going slow and steady. Once those three fingers were safely positioned inside herself, she began to pump them in and out, the first of her soft moans escaping from her lips as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. When she needed a little more, she thumbed at her clit, moans increasing in volume, a little squeak appearing amongst them occasionally. A few moments more and she let out a high squeal, back arching and fingers pistoning madly for a few moments before she slumped back onto the bed, panting softly as she got her breath back.

Ahh, absolutely sublime. Of course, it was only the first of what would hopefully be a good number of orgasms, and Porrim soon redirected her now distinctly moist fingers off to the side, searching around in the pile of toys. She came upon a classic, a favorite, that well-used sort of rosy purple tentacle. Perfect. Lazily, Porrim rolled over, positioning the thing beneath her slightly upraised hips. She aligned the tip with her entrance, letting herself fall down onto it, grunting softly as she gently thumped into the bed. And thumped again. And again. She started up a rhythm, raising and dropping her hips, effectively riding the dildo that she had braced between herself and the bed, moaning and whimpering into her pillow as her fingers clenched at the sheets. Her orgasm welled up once more, and she let it come, grinding her hips into the bed as she wailed into the pillow, one final bounce leaving her flushed and gasping for breath. 

Again. She wanted to go again. This time, a now slightly trembling hand dug around in the pile, tentacle lovingly set onto the empty space atop the available towel. The first things to grace her palm were a few vibrating bullets, and she tugged them free, searching for a moment more before she found a little roll of medical tape. Carefully, she tore off a few pieces, securely fastening one bullet over each nipple, and, on a whim, one just above her now throbbing pearl. She tried not to put that one too close, that was always a sensitive area for her, and necessitated a little caution. Next, she selected two vibrators, picking out a pair of nice large ones, and a little bottle of lube. As she was upending the bottle over one of her chosen false phalluses, she briefly considered handcuffing herself, however decided to save that for when she had someone to easily un-handcuff her. No point in getting trapped and vibrated into unconsciousness. While it did sound like fun, it sounded like the type of fun that one had supervised by a watchful partner. She'd jot it down, and bring it up with someone sometime. 

Moving to the side just a bit, to a part of the bed that was a bit cooler and a bit less covered in sweat, Porrim began to work the slippery thing up into her rump, resisting the urge to turn it on just yet as it smoothly slid its way in. She snatched up her other selection, directing it towards her other, moister and warmer version of a snatch, slipping it in. Her hips waggled a bit as she settled down, feeling the two bulges of silicone resting comfortably inside her. Deeming herself sufficiently ready, she started flipping switches, a drawn out and pleasured sigh rushing from her lungs as everything buzzed into life. She squeezed her thighs together, biting down on her lip and moaning past gritted teeth, gyrating her hips at the pleasant tingling and juddering that seemed to spread over her whole body, inside and out. Inspiration struck, and she grabbed at the pile again, picking something phallic at random and bringing it up to her quivering lips. Not bothering to even see what she had gotten, she began to suck and slurp at it, pushing it into her mouth and down her throat, gasping for breath through her nose as her entire body shook and she alternated between her fictional deliverance of oral, and loud trembling wails and whines and squeaks and squeals. She powered her way through her first orgasm, legs kicking and free hand clawing at the bed.

By the second, she had spit out the dildo, and was directing screams of ever so slightly pained pleasure at the ceiling. She pushed her limits and went for a third, screeching happily and thrashing on the bed. Curled onto her side, letting the vibrators continue on as she breathed heavily through the hisses and little yips of her comedown, she found herself finally satisfied, at least for the moment. 

Once the world had stopped shaking, and everything had been extracted or otherwise removed from her body, she pulled herself from bed, stumbling downstairs and leaning on the fridge as she sucked down a glass of refreshingly cold water, the hint of juice adding an appreciated bit of flavor. Already feeling much better after a good long drink and a ten minute break, she tottered back upstairs, trying to decide what to do next. A spark went off in her head, and she rummaged in a drawer for the thing she had ordered just a few days ago, that special lube that was meant to simulate the look and feel of real cum. Well, she'd be the judge of that. Briefly pausing to pluck her brand new, foot long squirting dildo from her dresser, she made her way back to bed.

Time for round two, and she'd be damned if there wasn't going to be at the very least a round three afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the readers of my first fic! Got a lot of good feedback, and a decent amount of hits too, so here I am again. Check my blog, fictionalbird.tumblr.com, to keep up to date on all my writing stuff. A follow would be amazing! Feel extra free to comment, or send me a message! Hope you enjoyed this, and please do stick around for more.


End file.
